custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: Ship
BIONICLE: Ship is a story serial detailing the first encounters between the Matoran and Humans. Story Prologue: The First Encounter Janaro and a squad of five other Matoran were Preparing to land on a planet. "Do you think the beings here are hostile?" said Janaro's second in command, Gavla. "We'll know soon, but get the blasters just in case." Everyone in Janaro's team got a blaster and an Energy Dagger. They went outside. ---- "Six unidentified moving objects on the ground," a fighter pilot said. "Can we blow them up?" "Sure," said their commander. ---- "Look out!" said PhillipNova, who pushed Dlakii out of the way of a bomb. Phillip's left leg was blown off, though. "NO!" Dark709 ran over to PhillipNova. "I'll be okay." "We'd better move on," said Janaro. "Who will Volunteer to carry Phillip?" "I will," said Dark709. ---- "What? They're still alive?" said the pilot. "Send another bomb," said the commander. ---- "Lets move into where those buildings are," said Gavla. Then the bomb hit and killed NuparuRocks and Phillip. "NOOOOO!" said Dark709. He got his blaster and sniper add-on. He shot the pilot that had dropped the bomb. The jet crashed into another pilot's jet. "Those monstrosities, they destroyed those jets!" said the commander. He fled to the base. "Oh, no, you don't," said Dark709. "Get me the boat." ---- Dark and Dlakii were chasing the jet by water. "Do you really think we can get there?" said Dlakii. "Yes, we have to." "Okay, but can I be the gunner?" "No, we need to keep him alive till we know where he's going." Ccckkkk. "You're heading towards restricted waterspace; turn back or your boat will be destroyed!" came from the radio. "Now you can gun," said Dark709. ---- "Gavla, I need some support," said Janaro. "Gavla?" He looked to see Gavla walk towards the soldiers who were shooting at him. "Gavla!" "It's okay, my death will make way for you to get past them and ahead." Janaro and Gavla had decided to to move through the city, but they had faced soldiers and now Gavla was sacrificing himself. Janaro continued past Gavla out of the city. "I'm sorry, Gavla." Janaro Left into a desert. ---- "So, we're here," said Dark709. "Yeah." They continued inside the base. They came to a fork. "You take left, I take right," said Dlakii. Dark709 went through a hallway and into a lab. He saw a computer and went to it. "This contains information on more than just weapons, but other species too." ---- "So you say you can give me the life. Sounds good," said Dlakii. "Yes, and money too," said a Human. "I'll join, but one more question: What's your name?" "Frost." ---- Dark709 was downloading information on something called "The Fourth Project." Dlakii then came in behind him. Dark709 turned around. "Hey, Dlakii. Find anything?" "No, but you shall die!" He shot Dark709. "Don't kill him, put him in cryogenic freezing for studying," said Frost. Janaro ran through the desert. He would continue traveling for many years, till he had avenged his fallen friends. During the years, many Matoran went to Earth. Some died, some lived, but all were loyal... Janaro in New York Janaro had been running for years, every night sleeping somewhere new. Tonight, he had hopped a fence and laid on a patch of grass before falling asleep. In the morning, Janaro awoke to see a creature sitting in what appeared to be a net supported by two poles. "Whoa, cool, it's alive!" the creature said. Janaro got ready to defend, in uncertainty. "Can you understand me?" the creature asked. "Of course I can," Janaro said. "AWESOME! Hi, my name is Dan," Dan said with a smile as he extended his hand. Janaro looked at the hand, puzzled. "What, never shaken hands before?" Dan asked. Janro hesitantly stretched out his hand and shook hands with Dan. "Whew, it's hot, let's go inside and talk," Dan said as he walked to his back door and opened it. Janaro followed Dan to his bedroom, where he saw what looked like mangled miniature pieces of people he knew. "What are those?" said Janaro, shocked. "Those are... BIONICLE sets!" Dan said, laughing and realizing just what Janaro was. Dan quickly handed Janaro a seat and sat on his bed. Due to the cramped space, Janaro had very little room to sit, but it was enough. "So, tell me EVERYTHING. I wanna know what your universe is like. Is it fascinating? What landmass are you from? How'd you get here? All of it." Dan started ranting excitedly. Janaro sighed and started describing his universe, what he knew of it at least, and his story.